


Good Morning

by caffeinatedlyyours



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedlyyours/pseuds/caffeinatedlyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to get out of bed by any male you wish. Tickling and kisses are promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~
> 
> -Rin

You wake to the sound of his voice, calling you softly, accompanied with a light poke to your side. “Baby? Baby? Wake up baby.”

 

“Ughhhh,” you groan, swatting his hand away, “go away.”

 

“Nope. No more sleepy time. You have work.” He reminds you, poking a little harder.

 

“I’ll just call in sick,” you conclude, rolling over and cocooning yourself in the warm sheets. “Let me sleep.”

 

“No you can’t,” he scolds, “if you don’t get up now, I’ll have to resort to desperate measures.”

 

You roll your eyes at his threat, remaining still.

 

“I’m going to count to five.” He warns. “…fine. One…two…three…you better get up…four…five. That’s it!” He lunges forward, yanking the blankets off and tickling you.

 

You immediately start giggling and gasping for breath, trying to curl up and defend yourself from him.

 

“F-fi-fine!” you relent in between pants and gasps of breath.

 

He immediately stops tickling you and allows you to catch your breath. “See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

 

“I hate you,” you mumble, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at his head.

 

“I know baby,” he replies happily, leaning over to give you a kiss. “Good morning honey.”

 

You scowl daggers into his head, but grudgingly accept his kiss. “…good morning jerk.”


End file.
